


A bad first meeting

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rubympe (Rubeus Hagrid/Olympe Maxime) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Oh dear...
Relationships: Rubeus Hagrid/Olympe Maxime
Series: Rubympe (Rubeus Hagrid/Olympe Maxime) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067108
Kudos: 1





	A bad first meeting

Our tale begins in Rubeus and Olympe Hagrid's house. Rubeus has just come back from a trip up the mountains nearby.

Olympe gasped. "Your eye!"

Rubeus waved her away. "This is nothin', Ol.

Olympe asked, "What 'appened up zere?"

Rubeus muttered, "The giants didn' seem to like meh much."

Olympe frowned. "Zat's an understatement. Oh, my 'airy friend..."

Rubeus shrugged. "Trust meh, am fine."

Olympe told him, "No more trying to 'elp giants for ze sake of your 'ealth."

Rubeus said, "Alright then."


End file.
